


Insolente

by Jude_Melody



Series: Descrições sinceras - Hunter x Hunter [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: O menino era de uma insolência impressionante. Questionava a todos, sem se preocupar se incorria em despeito. Mas havia algo de bom em suas atitudes, pois em meio a todo o caos do mundo, encontrou um amigo.





	Insolente

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> No fim das contas, acatei a sugestão da Sofia de utilizar o número da plaqueta que o Killua usou em seu segundo Exame Hunter como parâmetro para o número de palavras desta oneshot. Por conta disso, ela ficou bem maior que as outras três.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Você nunca foi uma criança comum, não é? Não que eu possa falar sobre crianças comuns. Desde o começo, você parecia diferente, não só por ser o mais novo ali, mas também porque se comportava de uma forma muito mais solta que os adultos. Estava tranquilo, como se tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira. E fazia manobras tão legais com seu skate! Foi divertido saber que você estava justamente ali. Às vezes, a gente precisa viajar bastante para encontrar quem estava procurando.

As competições eram um de seus prazeres. Você se achava muito bom em tudo! Não que eu possa te censurar por isso... Estava sempre certo da própria vitória e ficava insistindo que tinha corrido mais rápido e alcançado o ponto de chegada primeiro. Mas acho que não tem graça quando nós não discutimos quem é o vencedor. Esse bate-boca até que anima, sabe? Cria aquele clima gostoso e dá aquela vontade de melhorar cada vez mais.

Durante uma parte do Exame Hunter, você esteve sozinho, mas não parecia se sentir solitário. Até conseguiu se dar bem com outras pessoas. Rir um pouco com elas e provocá-las. O Leorio não ficou muito feliz. As caretas dele eram muito engraçadas. Não fez muita diferença no final. Você era bem-vindo no grupo. E nós fomos atrás de você quando seu irmão o levou à força para casa.

Havia alguma coisa em sua atitude, uma coisa que ficava no cantinho da mente, como se não importasse muito. Sua forma de contestar as regras, de não se submeter aos outros, de enfrentar a própria família... Existe uma palavra que te define. Uma palavra que o Kurapika com certeza sabe, porque ele sempre sabe de tudo. Uma palavra que contorna o seu sorriso e conforma a sua voz.

Naquela vez no dirigível, você parecia tão feliz ao contar como tinha fugido de casa. Sua família é mesmo muito estranha. Deve ser por isso que você é meio estranho também. Não que eu possa julgar. Na verdade, eu gosto. Nunca tive amigos da minha idade antes. Você é o primeiro, Killua. E é muito legal ter alguém para correr comigo, brincar de guerra de travesseiro ou praticar um pouco de pesca. (Por sinal, você é muito ruim em pesca! Chega a ser engraçado!)

Eu fiquei muito pê da vida quando soube como o Illumi tinha tentado de controlar. Isso não é nem um pouquinho justo! Você tem direito a ter sua própria vida e a seguir seus próprios sonhos! Quais são os seus sonhos, Killua? Ah, além de se tornar um Hunter e matar toda a sua família, é claro. Mas você não quer ser um assassino, não é? Você foi criado para isso, mas não aceita mais. Então, por que não ficamos juntos até você descobrir o que quer?

 

**

 

Você parecia tão forte na Torre Celestial. Nós avançamos rápido, até o bobo do Hisoka boquear nosso caminho! O Mestre Wing foi muito gentil em aceitar nos ensinar sobre nen. Você já tinha ficado bolado com ele antes, lembra? Saiu de sua casa batendo o pé e disse para mim que o Mestre Wing estava escondendo algo de nós. Ah, aquela palavra... Eu estou quase lembrando agora. Começa com “in”. Eu acho que começa com “in”. Impertinente? Não, não é essa... Incisivo? Não... Era uma palavra difícil, eu acho.

Ah, se o Kurapika estivesse aqui, lembraria rapidinho!

 

**

 

A Mito-san gostou de você, então você não pode ser uma pessoa ruim. Eu saberia se fosse. O Leorio e o Kurapika saberiam também. Aqueles dias na Ilha da Baleia foram confortáveis. Foi quando você decidiu que continuaríamos juntos até descobrir o que deseja fazer. Não é um mau acordo. Gosto de saber que terei a sua companhia.

Você me ajudou a ir atrás de meu próprio sonho. Não teria desvendado o mistério daquele cubo sem sua ajuda. De todas as pessoas, era você que estava lá quando eu ouvi a voz do meu pai pela primeira vez. Naquele momento, eu soube: queria apresentá-lo ao meu pai. Killua, o meu melhor amigo. Ele com certeza ia se alegrar em saber que fiz amigos!

 

**

 

Juntar dinheiro para comprar uma cópia de _Greed Island_ não foi nada fácil! A gente fracassou bonito, não foi, Killua? Mas, no final, conseguimos convencer o Tsezguerra a nos deixar participar de seu time. Eu fui o primeiro a entrar, mas fiquei te esperando. Você tinha mais experiência em jogos e tentou me explicar algumas regras. Não entendi nadinha. Mas você também parecia não ter entendido nadinha. Não parava de ralhar com os monstros, ofendido por não conseguir derrotá-los.

Sorte nossa encontrar a Bisky. Bom, ela nos encontrou, na verdade. E você ficou bolado com ela. Vocês dois brigavam tanto e o tempo todo. Era engraçado! Você não queria seguir as ordens dela e ficava reclamando. Ai, eu estou quase me lembrando agora. Não é “teimoso”, embora você seja bem teimoso também. A palavra é outra... Está na ponta da língua, eu juro.

Porque você é assim desde que eu te conheci, sabe? Não gosta de seguir regras ou de se submeter aos outros. Está certo que eu sou assim também, mas... Acho que a Mito-san tem razão. Nós acabamos nos aproximando de pessoas parecidas com a gente. Seja lá qual for a palavra em que estou pensando, ela deve me descrever também.

 

**

 

Insubordinado! Hum, não... Não é essa. Mas estou chegando perto. Certeza disso. Você teve de prestar o Exame Hunter sozinho desta vez. Eu achei que fosse demorar um pouco, mas você tinha uma vantagem, pois já havia dominado o nen. Eu queria tanto ver a cara das pessoas que você derrotou! Sabia que estava todo bobo quando veio cantar vitória para mim e para a Bisky? O único aprovado na 288ª edição do Exame Hunter!

Indisciplinado? Não, não é isso. Você passou por um treinamento difícil por causa dos seus pais, então pode ser um monte de coisas, menos indisciplinado. Não importa muito agora. Acho que você está entendendo onde eu quero chegar.

 

**

 

A batalha contra Razor foi um tremendo desafio. Eu me sentia extasiado. E era bom ter você em meu time, porque do seu lado, Killua, eu me sinto mais à vontade para fazer as coisas. Sei que posso confiar em você. Sei que não vai me decepcionar. Naquela hora do jogo... tinha de ser você. Eu não aceitaria nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo. Porque meu melhor amigo é você, e a gente se entende e se completa de uma forma que só amigos fazem.

Depois de conseguirmos a carta, fomos desafiados pelo Bomber. Eu perdi a razão quando ele disse que tinha matado os outros jogadores com quem tínhamos conversado. Até chamei o Bomber para um combate aqui e agora. O Tsezguerra me deu a maior bronca depois, porque suas mãos ainda estavam muito machucadas. Eu não fui um bom amigo naquela hora, não é? Fui um ingrato... Será que é essa a palavra? Hum, não, não é...

Não importa. Eu fiquei feliz por ter dado tudo certo. Fiquei feliz por vencermos o jogo juntos. Agora estamos indo encontrar meu pai. (Com sua ajuda, é claro!) Porque eu disse que apresentaria a ele o meu melhor amigo. E não estava mentindo.

Ah! Lembrei a palavra! É “insolente”. Você é muito insolente, Killua! Mas eu gosto de você mesmo assim.


End file.
